The empty beaches of memory look over stones
by wild wolf free17
Summary: unconnected drabbles where Jake Jensen is actually Nick Grant.
1. the right time

**Title**: the right time

**Fandom**: The Losers movieverse/Push

**Warnings**: spoilers and AU for The Losers; future!fic for Push

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 285

**Point** **of** **view**: third

* * *

There is a box locked up tight in the back of Jake Jensen's mind. He'd reached for it too late in Bolivia, but now, on his knees at the port of LA, staring up at a gun—

He remembers the last words his little sister said, before they went their separate ways: _you'll know when the time is right. _

_you'll know. _

_out of sight, out of mind, don't use it, don't even think about it, they'll ignore you if you're not a threat, don't be a threat_

_don't be a threat._

He is a threat, always has been.

Pooch is bleeding, Roque's betrayed them, Cougar is about to get shot in the head, Clay is being taken somewhere, and this is the moment.

_you'll know_, his little sister said. He hasn't seen her in six years, and her daughter is being raised by strangers, and this is the moment he stops hiding because he can change things. He's always been able to change things.

The fucker with a gun to Cougar's head pulls the trigger but the bullet doesn't move. All the guns are torn from the goons' hands and Jake Jensen rises to his feet, furious but more in control than he's ever been.

There was a box locked up tight in the back of his head. It's wide open now.

This is the moment, and Nick Grant is through hiding. He's a soldier, this is war, and his team needs him.

_we'll meet again_, his sister said, kissing his forehead, her daughter crying in his arms. _the future's always changing, and it's almost always because of you. _

Aisha sets the port on fire and Max's goons go flying.

This is the moment.


	2. the black amnesias of heaven

**Title**: the black amnesias of heaven

**Fandom**: Push/Losers movieverse

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Sylvia Plath

**Warnings**: AU for Losers; future!fic for both

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 340

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: Push/Losers, Jensen(&/ author's choice), Jensen is really a mind wiped Nick Grant hiding from Division

* * *

Kira knew that if Nick remembered, he'd always be fighting and he'd get himself killed. He was too impulsive, even though he meant well, and it would only end badly.

"This isn't what I wanted!" Cassie shouted at her. "You've destroyed him!"

Cassie wouldn't listen to any explanation, would only ever see Kira's actions as betrayal, and she'd go out to do something stupid, intentions as good as Nick's had always been, so Kira really didn't have a choice.

o0o

Nick Grant and Cassie Holmes cease to be on a chilly autumn day. Jake and Jessica Jensen, though, are found in a wrecked car, and Kira's plan backfires because there is always a war.

Neither Jake nor Jessica remember a thing from before that chilly autumn day, but Jake has an affinity for technology and weapons, and Jessica's hunches usually prove true.

A month after they wake up shielding each other from a crash, Jessica tells Jake to enlist. He doesn't want to leave the woman who seems to be the only family he has, his little sister, but she says, _trust me_.

He does trust her, far more than he trusts himself. And when he eventually ends up in Colonel Clay's unit, and then they're framed and betrayed, and then Max gets involved in something called Division and a wall Jake never knew about comes crashing down in his mind—

_Cassie_, he thinks as he tosses aside an entire security force blocking his way to Cougar and Pooch. Suddenly, the world is sharp and bright and he knows where everything is. He had raw power as Nick, but Jake taught him precision and control, and together, _together_, Nick and Jake are goddamned unstoppable.

He saves his team and then uses a stolen phone to call his sister. "Nick," she sobs, "fuck, _Nick_."

Whatever Kira thought she was doing, it completely backfired. And Nick will tear apart Division, some day, after Jake has destroyed Max.

First, though, he needs to convince Clay that Jessica should travel with them from now on.


End file.
